tornclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Redfang
My Story. Where am I? Redkit thinks. So dark. She continues "Shhh, Stormkit leave redkit alone." Huh?Voices?What?She says. "Mommy please, what if redkit goes blind.'' '' Blind? I'm not blind Redkit says inside her mind "No of course not".'' "Well, then make her open her eyes." Redkit finally opens her eyes.Looking around she sees about 4 cats and 3 kits all were sleeping except the kit and his mom. "Finally," said Stormkit'' "Hello, Redkit." Said the cat. "Where am I? How do you know my name?"'' Redkit meows.'' The cat looked at her kit and then sighs. You don't remember? She says. Redkit shakes her head. "I'm Lillybrush.'' she said.'' I'm your best friend." said stormkit hurt. " What?" said Redkit. "Brushlilly looked at her and shook her head sadly. "Your mother and father died with the rest of the clan only your littermates and your brother made it with the" Lillybrush said pointing to a kit at the end of the cave looking at the moon. "We are the only ones left," Stormkit said. "You hit your head on a rock we thought we lost you Lillybrush said sadly. "Featherkit!" Redkit called to him. "Featherkit turned around and looked at her. His eyes widen and he ran toward her. They touched noses happy to see each other. "Why did she remember him?" Stormkit said with a bit of envy. "Shush Stormkit she just needs time and it's her brother. Lillybrush said. All of a sudden she heard water and she felt like she was getting pulled in the water. Redfang opened her eye opened and gasping for air. She looked up and saw her brother Freathermist who was grooming his mate Seedwhisper. They both looked at her worriedly. "Where is Stormwing"? said Redfang eager to have her mate. " He went hunting." replied Seedwhisper. Redfang got up and shook her pelt. "You ok sis?" Said feathermist concerned. "Mhm." Nodded Redfang leaving. Redfang left the den going to find Stormwing. Then she smells something strange. What is that smell? She thought as she continued smelling it. It's a dog! Her head screamed. "Stormwing!" Redfang called for her mate desperately. "STOOORRRMMMMWIIIINNNNG!" She continues. Then Stormwing comes out of a bush. "Redfang!" He yowled. Redfang turned to see the love of her life. Her eyes widen as she sees the dog behind him the dog's jaws opens ready to strike. Redfang jumps and tackles the dog distracting it from getting Stormwing. "Run!" Redfang yowled. Stormwing stand dumbfounded watching as Redfang fought the dog trying so hard to save both her's and Stormwing's lives. "Stormwing!" Redfang said releasing Stormwing from his glaze. Stormwing jumped on the dog and kicked it in his back making it bark in pain. Redfang bit and clawed at its muzzle. Soon the dog kicked them off and ran away whimpering. Redfang dropped down and gasped for air. Stormwing and by her side and touched her nose with his. "Thank you for saving me," Stormwing said purring "You mean us," Redfang smirked. "I could have died without you," Stormwing said "Ehh, it is nothing."Redfang purred. That memory faded into dust. "Please Stormwing do not leave me" Redfang screamed. "I must my love." Stormwing coughed up blood. "Our kits need me to teach them." Stormwing continued. "But, we can do it when we are older," Redfang whispered. "It's ok I will be fine," Stormwing said. "Please no," Redfang said "Sorry, see you in Starclan," Stormwing said " NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO." Redfang yowled. Feathermist came up behind her with his mate Seedwhisper. "It's ok Redfang." Seedswhisper put her tail on Redfang shoulder. Redfang got up and said nothing. "Nothing is alright." She whispered and disappered in the dark. Da names Redfang ):D. Deputy of Tornclan. Before I went to Tornclan I was the leader's daughter of Underclan then a rouge because a flood killed half the clan with my brother and I . I'm a Maincoone tabby mix. Even though I have red as my look I don't prefer it as a favorite color, my favorite color is yellow :D. It warms up my soul when I see yellow. I use to have two kits, but sadly they died and went to star clan to join my mate Stormwing. Times have been rough. I'm an elder (stormstar says so) and my life goes on. I'd wish my kits could have lived alongside me so, I can have a generation. Sadly, that's not the case for me. Then again I will join them and it will be splendid. My theme song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77facv5ZupE.